


骰子游戏

by halfpoint



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 克里昂还是皇储的时候，有一天在国宴上遇见了他的私生子哥哥。毫无逻辑的复健之作！3p双龙ntr警告！！绝对不是黑，我真的是爱阿丹的！
Relationships: Cleon Ⅰ/R. Daneel Olivaw, original male character/ R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 14





	骰子游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 介绍一下本次登场的鼠宇宙OC：  
> 安纳克里昂，身高195，气质高贵，金线编发，挑染金红色，单边金属大耳环。早期狡猾优雅，后期性格暴躁易怒，但是非常有头脑。  
> 毕业于斯翠林大学政治历史系，在校期间任学生会主席和赛龙舟社团团长（？）。毕业后曾在远望号星舰服役，有太空旅行和指挥作战的经历。是斯达涅尔五世的私生子和候补皇储之一（媒体都知道其身份），因此可以自由出入皇区。母亲曾担任皇帝的女助理，非常有能力也有政治野心，曾经和丹竞选过首相，失败之后专注培养儿子。  
> 王子期间和丹有过接触，后来还发展出了友谊（源于一次太空暗杀失败，两人落入同一个救生艇）。但是知道他的野心之后丹认为他的政策不符合银河帝国将来发展的现状把他淘汰掉了，流放到银河外围的星郡并以他的名字命名为安纳克里昂星郡，美其名曰给他封地。他非常愤恨，吸烟酗酒消沉了一段时间， 但是最终重整旗鼓把安纳克里昂发展为银河外围最富庶星郡，自己也得到了“银河外围之主”的称号。他看破了银河帝国的衰亡之势，想要建立第二银河帝国。（丹觉得不会成功，但也没有道破）  
> 因为安纳克里昂发达了，所以不可避免会和川陀有贸易往来。丹和他修复关系之后，有时候出差会找他。和他做交易很困难，即便挨日也经常讨不到好处，只能维持个基本情谊的样子

“玩骰子吗？”  
  
青年说着，将三个一组的骰子抛起来，再用手准确地接住，细心打扮过的脸上露出一个恰到好处的笑容——友善，却不至于让人感到过分亲近，仿佛早就看穿了对方冷漠抗拒的内心。克里昂早就知道他是谁——自己同父异母的哥哥，父皇和身边女助理的私生子，斯翠林大学政治历史系的优等生，目前在一艘星舰服役。当初丑闻爆出来的时候整个川陀上下都沸沸扬扬，但是随着他出落得越来越优秀、越来越耀眼，父皇的态度就逐渐转变为睁一只眼闭一只眼了，甚至还私下拜访过他几次。据说他非常有头脑，至今坊间仍有传闻说银河帝国的皇帝计划改立皇储。  
  
“您最好和他保持距离，即便是他主动和您表示亲近。”——丹莫刺尔曾经在参加宴会前这么嘱咐过。克里昂有些僵硬地侧过头去，假装没有听见他的话，目光漫不经心地扫视着舞池里的人群。远处，丹莫刺尔正在被几位幕僚和区长团团围住，暂时没有注意力分过来。  
  
“这是一种古老的游戏，溯其历史怕是有万年之久了。”拥有一头红发的青年仿佛没注意一样，殷切地介绍到，“如果三个骰子里有两个是奇数，就算你赢。你瞧，这很简单，只是一个概率的问题。”  
  
年少的太子几乎是下意识的想要后退一步，但是他又不想要表现得自己仿佛怕了他，脖子僵硬地梗着，从鼻子里哼了一声：“无趣。”  
  
“你一定想问，”青年仿佛继续说道，“这种游戏究竟有什么意义吧！实际上是因为我们恰好都拥有彼此相当感兴趣的东西，借此机会互相增进一下了解罢了。”  
  
感兴趣的东西？克里昂疑惑起来，情不自禁地看了过来。  
  
“我要开咯。”他笑吟吟地说，拿开了手。骰子上的数字是3,3,6.  
  
“啊呀，还真是不走运。”他啧了一声，但丝毫没有表现出困扰来。他用两根修长的手指从礼服的暗袋中夹出了几张照片，不由分说塞进了克里昂的衣袋中。  
  
“——输给你了。”  
  
“——克里昂殿下！”不远处传来丹莫刺尔严厉的声音，好不容易脱身的首相正急匆匆的赶来。他看上去十分不悦，但是克里昂竟然有种松了口气的感觉。  
  
“丹莫刺尔阁下，我的老朋友！”男人迎上去，给了他一个过分热情的拥抱。克里昂吃惊地发现他们竟然很熟……丹莫刺尔会偷偷拜访所有有资格角逐皇位的人，看来这个传言是真的。  
  
“安纳克里昂阁下。”不太情愿地与他互相吻面礼之后，丹莫刺尔略显冷淡地点了点头。  
  
“哎呀呀，您为什么不叫我安纳呢？我母亲就这么叫我的。”安纳克里昂亲昵地揽住他的肩膀。丹莫刺尔不动声色地拨开他的手。  
  
“您在这里做什么？”他问道。  
  
“我是来和克里昂殿下打个招呼的。我们都有五六年没有见了，您不能剥夺我的这个乐趣。”安纳克里昂狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“毕竟我们还算是同父异母的兄弟。”

  
  
“你一直在见他？”回到休息室克里昂便开门见山地问道，“那个……那个……”  
  
他嫌恶地皱起眉。如果他的脏话储备更全面一些的话，那么此时他所选的词应该是“婊子养的杂种”。安娜科里昂是他父亲和女助理的私生子，这个称呼不无过错。  
  
“是的，那不算什么。”丹莫刺尔轻描淡写地说，有些责难地注视着他，“不是告诉你离他远一点了吗？”  
  
“不要岔开话题。”克里昂不耐烦地打断，“你在怕什么？你以为我是温室里的花一样，娇贵到随时都有可能死去吗？”  
  
可你的确是啊，殿下。丹莫刺尔默默想着，可他没有这么说。  
  
“您当然不会是温室里的花朵，殿下。”他说，“您是未来的皇帝。”  
  
“‘未来的皇帝'，还是‘未来的皇帝'之一呢？”克里昂反讽到，“你怕是对每一个我的杂种兄弟姐妹都这么说吧！”  
  
“您也说过了，杂种。杂种的永远只是杂种而已，您是唯一的法定皇储。”丹莫刺尔严肃地说，“殿下，您真应该对我多些信任，不然我将很难很好的保护你。如你所见，虽然您是唯一的正统继承人，但您的位置并不十分稳固。您的半兄弟安娜科里昂阁下在军队里深得民心，他们都愿意全力支持他的决定，不管那是什么。他是个老狐狸，克里昂，就和他妈妈一样。我希望您能稍微留心他。”  
  
克里昂不说话了。丹莫刺尔总是有他自己的道理，但他并没有高兴多少。他那个令人讨厌的半兄弟在人群中是那么耀眼，而丹莫刺尔又和他很熟，如果他是个脚踏数条船的机会主义者的话……  
  
一只沉重的手搭上了他的肩膀。  
  
“我明白了，是我最近冷落你了吗？”丹莫刺尔一边说着，一边将少年太子揽入怀中，“不要担心，我会帮你处理好一切的。你只要平静的长大，成为一个好皇帝就够了。”  
  
他俯下身吻了吻少年的额头，继而是他的双颊——克里昂没有就此满足，仍然抓着他的衣袖期待地看着他。片刻犹豫过后，年长的男人终于轻描淡写地碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
  
“好了，到此为止吧！”他拍了拍他，“剩下的找你的恋人去做吧。”  
  
可是你能做到的明明不止这些呢。克里昂不甘心地想。从安娜科里昂那里拿到的照片在他胸口的衣袋里发烫，那正是首相淫乱不堪的私生活的缩影。

  
  
宴会进行到了第五天，仍然陆陆续续的有住的较远的区长或者藩属星郡的总督赶到。居住在皇区本地的贵族与汇报完工作的大臣们已经感到无聊了，纷纷找起了其他乐子。但是对于银河帝国的皇帝和首相来说，这是让遥远的星郡感受到帝国荣光的重要时刻，也是政敌们有所行动的时机，每一天都容不得马虎。丹莫刺尔已经联轴工作了超过十八个小时，连吃饭都是在与大臣探讨公务的间隙完成的，安纳克里昂完全找不到机会插嘴。不过他最终还是找到了，在丹莫刺尔带着一些笔记准备返回房间的路上。  
  
“你真该多关心一下我弟弟，”安纳克里昂有些责难地质问他。“他还只是个孩子，你应该对他多点耐心，不要让他感到忽视。”  
  
“是吗，你又是站在什么立场指责我的？”丹莫刺尔步履匆匆，毫不客气地说，一边整理着自己的衣襟。  
  
“我当然是站在他的兄长的立场提醒你的。”红发的青年迈开长腿跟上他的步伐，“毕竟谁都知道你是他的保姆。”  
  
丹莫刺尔瞪了他一眼，然后顺手夺走他手里的酒杯，将其中的残液泼个干净。“我看你是喝多了。”  
  
安纳克里昂年轻英俊的脸上闪过一丝无法压抑的怒火，不过他很快便压抑下去了。  
  
“我看你才是喝过头了。”他淡淡地说，“连你保姆的本职工作都没有做好。”  
  
丹莫刺尔这才发觉，今天整整一天都没有见到克里昂了。有几个必须皇室出席的活动都没有参加——皇帝很生气，作为未来的皇储克里昂应该尽可能的多出席这样的活动，为未来登基赢得更多认可。丹莫刺尔本来打算问问那孩子到底怎么回事的，结果因为事务过于繁琐一直没有挤出时间。  
  
“他哪儿去了？”他停下脚步，转身望向安纳克里昂，“若是告诉我这事和你有关，我会让你母亲后悔把你生下来。”  
  
安纳克里昂在他的目光下竟然蓦地感到了一阵战栗和胆怯，几乎想要他立刻退缩投降了。不过他从没想过这种事会轻易得手，他也不是在开玩笑。  
  
“他当然在一个很安全的地方，不过不怎么高兴就是了。”他故作镇定地耸耸肩，“不过我发誓，他不高兴的原因和我无关——”  
  
下一秒他便被抓起了领子，丹莫刺尔以一种令人吃惊的力量轻而易举地单手把他拎了起来狠狠撞在墙上。  
  
“他在哪儿？！！”丹莫刺尔低声咆哮道。  
  
“咳……为什么这回不谈交易了？”安纳克里昂喘不过气来，惊惧交加。  
  
“我看起来想要和你做交易的吗？”首相说，“好吧，那么拿你的命做交易：马上告诉我他在哪儿，不然我就以谋害皇储之罪把你当场处决。”  
  
“咳咳……杀了我……你就没有……别的皇储了……”他挣扎着说到。  
  
“是吗？你这么觉得吗？”首相冷淡地说。  
  
又是一阵冷汗流下来。还会有别的皇位继承人吗？安纳克里昂的母亲在很早以前就做过很详细的调查——当时她还是皇帝的助理，对于他的行程、人际关系和私生活都了如指掌——斯达涅尔五世畏忌子嗣过多产生的皇位相争，虽然情人众多但极少留下种子。但是丹莫刺尔完全可以用冷冻精子再造一个皇位继承人出来——这的确是他做的出来的事。  
  
安纳克里昂换了种口吻：“我现在是远望号星舰的代理舰长。远望号目前正在川陀轨道上，它装有十门核炮。我很爱它，它也很爱我。”他谨慎地说到，“我们谁也不愿意发生这种事，但是在我的身家性命和川陀的安危之间我还是倾向于选择前者。这样够换回我的命了吗？”  
  
丹莫刺尔的手猛地收紧，声音愈加冰冷了，“你在威胁我？”他说，“用川陀人民的性命？用整个银河帝国的安危？还是你觉得我根本不敢把你怎样？”  
  
“我不敢，丹莫刺尔！我是完全相信你的手段才出此下策！”安纳克里昂用力挣扎起来。他大学的时候在运动社团待过，毕业后又曾经在军队服役，自认为还是有些力量。可不论他怎么用力丹莫刺尔仍然纹丝不动，丝毫没有松手的意思。“该死的，我没有绑架他！”他绝望地喊叫到，“这根本不是我的主意，是他自己的意思。我只是碰巧知道他在哪儿而已。求求您原谅我吧！”  
  
“那你就是教唆犯。”丹莫刺尔肯定地说，“我清楚克里昂，我知道他是怎么样的人。”  
  
“哈？”安纳克里昂气得几乎笑了，“那你就应该反省一下你自己的教育问题了，我的首相大人！”  
  
这句话意外的让丹莫刺尔收手了。安纳克里昂像是一袋土豆一样重重地掉下来，捂着脖颈惊魂未定地喘着气。  
  
“聪明的一招。但愿你以后能把智慧用于正途。”丹莫刺尔的语气中透出赞许，却丝毫没有减弱敌意。“现在告诉我他在哪里。”  
  
“你就这么在意他？！”红发的青年愤愤地说，“那个无能的软蛋什么都不会，什么都不懂，就因为他长在皇宫里就能得到一切！”  
  
“克里昂只需要学会做一个好的皇帝就可以了。银河帝国的皇帝一举一动都会牵动2000万个世界的巨变，因此他绝对不能像某些人一样，唐突、鲁莽、傲慢、不识时务。”丹莫刺尔尖刻地说，“完全错误的时机，完全错误的对象，完全错误的举动。”  
  
安纳克里昂想要辩驳，但最终还是没了勇气开口。“好吧。我领教了。”他垂头丧气地说，“我选错了对象。我没有什么而已，为之前的失礼道歉。”  
  
“你会是一个出色的政客，安纳克里昂，但不会是皇帝。”丹莫刺尔拍了拍他的肩膀，“你很有头脑，也很有才能，因此你也该知道和我树敌是什么下场。现在开始交代吧。”  
  
“但是，和你交易真的是不可能的事吗？”安纳克里昂再次不甘心地追问，“互利共赢的那种？”  
  
“你还真的不死心。”丹莫刺尔挑起眉毛，“如你所见，我有一个头衔。因着这个头衔，我有一个价码。但是我其实并不缺钱花。”

  
  
他没有明示这其中的含义，但安纳克里昂知道他指的是什么，那是一个流传已久的宫廷丑闻。只是远远见过丹莫刺尔的人往往会感到不可思议，因为平心而论，丹莫刺尔远远算不上绝世美人，然而仍然能让他有心拉拢的权贵对他神魂颠倒、欲罢不能。他贩卖的是一种昂贵的征服欲，一种虚假的支配感。这个位于权力顶峰的男人威胁你、迫害你、将你踩在脚下，再假装慷慨的给你一次机会完全的占有他、尽情地惩罚他。而越是经验丰富、见多识广的人，往往受到等级和利益关系的桎梏越深，越是离权利的顶峰接近的人越无法抗拒这样的快感，因此争相向他献出忠诚。  
  
这对安纳克里昂来说是一个机会。如果能借此成功和丹莫刺尔拉近关系，甚至成为他的情人和幕僚之一，将对他以后的发展大有裨益。  
  
“好吧。简单来说，青少年的情感问题而已。”他试图解释，“你知道作为皇储，他从来没有机会获得正常青少年一样社交，也没法和别的孩子们一起上学，他身边就只有你，和佣人、管家、家庭教师和保姆们。他会过度依赖你，会对你产生超出一般长辈、超出朋友的情感也无可厚非。”  
  
丹莫刺尔陷入了沉默。安纳克里昂惊讶地发现他的眉头越蹙越深，好像真的在认真思考这个问题。  
  
“我从来没有考虑过这个。但我认为可能性极小。”首相坦言到，仿佛他从来没有过青少年时期一样。如果真是如此，安纳克里昂一点也不会感到意外。

“为什么？你问过他吗？”

“我没有。我知道我会得到什么答案。”

“那是因为他可能自己也搞不明白。”安纳克里昂嗤之以鼻。

丹莫刺尔若有所思。

“他顶撞你，躲着你，甚至不惜和我联手对付你。这难道不能说明一些问题吗？”安娜克里昂继续怂恿，“但是我可以有办法让你们都搞明白。而且我肯定，只有我才能做得到。”

“你觉得，应该怎么做？”丹莫刺尔抬起头注视着他。如何与青少年打交道，这一方面的确不是他的专长。而且克里昂的身份特殊，他在这方面注定将孤立无援。

青年终于露出一个暧昧的笑容。“你觉得，这个价格合适吗？”

  
  
安纳克里昂几乎和丹莫刺尔一样高。他继承了母亲的美貌，有着一头迷人的金红色头发和贵族阶级少有的精心锻炼的身材。他性格开朗随和，完全没有架子，因此不论在学校还是后来的军队里都相当受欢迎。不管怎么说，以他的地位和容貌，他应该不缺任何伴侣才对。倒是丹莫刺尔，反倒像是在这场性事中支付代价的一方。  
  
“你真的要怎么做吗？”年长的男人再三确认到。得到了一个不耐烦的肯定答案之后叹了口气，开始动手解下衣服。先是沉重华丽的首相长袍，然后是绣了金线和暗纹的西装礼服，真丝质领带，长裤，做工考究的衬衫和绑在大腿上的皮质衬衫固定带。  
  
年轻的男人叼着香烟坐在床边盯着他看，目光凶狠又拘谨，像一只饿坏了又被打怕了的狗。丹莫刺尔的动作优雅从容，既没有淫荡的挑逗，也没有任何狼狈和耻辱。  
  
“我能问原因吗？”在解下袜子的固定带时丹莫刺尔再一次忍不住问道。  
  
安纳克里昂没有说话，只是递给他几张照片。这些照片是在皇区之外的黑市买到的，不算特别好得到，但也没有那么难。照片的拍摄手法、光影、造型堪称艺术。有时候，不同的地区还买到不同的版本，就好像是收集某种系列画片。  
  
丹莫刺尔像是接过一根香烟一样，用两根手指夹起其中一张照片看了一眼，脸上的表情没有任何变化。  
  
“明白了吗？”安纳克里昂声音沙哑问到，眼睛里燃烧着隐秘的烈火。  
  
“明白了。”丹莫刺尔点点头。他接过照片，将它们全部撕碎，毫不在乎地随手扔掉。然后从年轻男人的嘴边的香烟取出来，自己深深吸了一口，在床头的烟灰缸里按灭。  
  
他走进床边，轻轻地捧起了安纳克里昂的脸，动作轻得像是捧起鹅毛。他居高临下地俯视着他，脸上的表情平静无波，幽深的眼睛像是望不见恒星的深邃太空。他用手指抚摸过安纳克里昂的脸颊，单是皮肤的接触视线的碰撞就让他有一种刺激、兴奋与恐惧交加的战栗。他忍不住吞咽了一下，手不知不觉地握紧了床单。  
  
“那么，”丹莫刺尔轻声开口——他说话的时候淡薄的烟雾喷洒在安纳克里昂的脸上，“我们开始吗？”

  
  
他们接吻。  
  
安纳克里昂年轻而炽烈，简单地舔舐了他的嘴唇之后迫不及待地探入他的口中，亲到嘴唇都发麻了也舍不得松开他。丹莫刺尔沉稳地张开嘴唇，放任他的手好奇又畏忌地探索着身体，感受曾经差点杀死他的肌肉和骨骼中隐藏的可怕力量。银河帝国的高级官员们过着优越的生活，他们中年发福的身体往往疏于锻炼而臃肿油腻。而丹莫刺尔和他们完全不一样。岁月并没有给他留下太多的痕迹，他的身材保养的非常好，皮肤光滑，身上没有一丝多余的肉。他的肩膀比安纳克里昂还宽阔，显得胸膛更加饱满，这让擅长运动又在军队服役的安纳克里昂竟然暗中感到有些嫉妒。  
  
不过，这样一个高大健壮的男人被他紧紧的压在身下，搂着他的肩膀亲昵地与他接吻，本身就是颇具视觉冲击的美景。安纳克里昂发现自己比预想的更轻易地兴奋了起来。丹莫刺尔顺从地张开了腿，平静地接受青年握住他的臀部抬高他的腰，以一种孩子一般的好奇和年轻人特有的兴奋用手指仔细揉捏、玩弄着那个隐秘的入口，再将火热硬挺的阴茎略显粗暴地塞进去。  
  
“吞的很深。”安纳克里昂发红的眼睛紧紧盯着收缩着、一点点接纳他的地方，喃喃自语一般低声感叹，“这么容易全都进去了……”  
  
“还可以更深。”丹莫刺尔沉稳地说。然后，他在青年有些复杂的目光下用手拨开自己的臀瓣。  
  
“看。”  
  
这下，粗壮勃起的性器根部紧密贴合在他的臀缝之中，耻毛摩擦着湿润的穴口发出粘腻的水声。被夹紧的快感令安纳克里昂几乎头晕目眩、呼吸不稳，这让他懊恼不已。  
  
“真不愧是全银河最顶级的男娼。”他狠狠地咒骂道，开始用力抽插起来。为了掩饰自己的失态，顺手轻贱地打了男人的臀部——那饱满肉感的地方仿佛就是为此而生的，让他又忍不住捏了好几把。  
  
丹莫刺尔倒是也没有生气。他宽厚的手掌抚摸着青年的脸颊，抽走了辫在他头发中的金色丝线制成的发带缠绕在指尖。青年的长发像是灿烂金红的瀑布一样散下来。  
  
“接待像你这样年轻英俊的美人，”年长的男人断断续续地说，“是我的荣幸。”  
  
火热的性事在窄小的房间里逐渐升温，直到又一场宴会结束，门外走廊里传来细碎的脚步声和轻微的说话声。虽然声音和脚步都显得遥远模糊不清，然而丹莫刺尔还是首先警觉地反应过来想要翻身下床，却被早就预料到的安娜克里昂及时抓住手腕，按在床上又深又重地顶了进去……  
  
钥匙解锁，少年打开门进来的时候发出一声惊叫。  
  
“你这家伙，你说要我这个时候过来，你……”克里昂指着红发的始作俑者——此时他一脸无辜地继续着他的享乐——气得脸都扭曲了。当他看清了本当照顾他、服侍他的首相如此不堪地正躺在别的男人身下，他简直想要立刻扭头就走。  
  
“克里昂。”丹莫刺尔说。  
  
只是一句话，就让少年像是石像一样定在门口。而这并不能让他变得更理智些，他感到一种背叛和侮辱。  
  
“为什么！你就这么饥渴？”太子爆发出愤怒而失控的指责。“你就一刻没有男人都不行？！”  
  
“过来，冷静点……”  
  
“别碰我！你这肮脏龌龊的狗！”克里昂用尽一切他所知道的词汇没头没脑地高声骂着，“下流、不知羞耻！”  
  
“克里昂殿下。”丹莫刺尔的声音抬高了几度，少年像是被掐住了脖子一样戛然而止。  
  
“当您指责别人的时候，要看着对方的眼睛。”他严厉地说，“现在看着我，把您刚才对我说的话重复一遍。”  
  
克里昂张大了嘴巴，却一个字也说不出来。愤怒和恐惧攥住了他的心，他的心在一瞬间就屈服了；同时他的眼睛又被眼前的景象烧的灼热不已。平时一袭黑袍包裹得严严实实的首相，此刻一丝不挂双腿张开，饱满臀部中深深埋入另一个男人粗大性器缓慢地抽插、搅拌，他的腰臀也随之小幅度的摇晃着。那甚至不是被迫的——除了皇帝，没有人能够强迫的了他。  
  
“你这，”克里昂恶狠狠地说，同时不受控制地吞咽了一下，“你这、你这……”  
  
丹莫刺尔耐心地等着他，等他挑选合适的词汇。  
  
“哦，”安纳克里昂发出一声嗤笑，不咸不淡地插嘴，“我看他想说的是：你这性感的尤物。”  
  
克里昂的脸立刻羞辱地涨红了，局促不安地夹着腿，掩饰着违心的勃起。丹莫刺尔并没有笑。  
  
“是这样吗？”他严肃地说，“我感到很抱歉，殿下。”  
  
克里昂的嘴唇蠕动着，说不出话来。  
  
丹莫刺尔推开幸灾乐祸的床伴，赤身裸体地跪在床上，跪在了年轻的王子面前。  
  
“您为什么生气呢？克里昂殿下？”他平静地开口问道，声音不带一丝人类的情感。这种不动声色的威压让克里昂感到仿佛正在被一点一点地被扼住喉咙。  
  
“你是不是觉得我这样很恶心？”他继续说到，“明明已经一把年纪了，却沉湎欲望，甚至甘愿屈身与比自己年轻的多的男人身下？”  
  
克里昂没有做声。他虽然算不上祸国殃民的绝世美人，但在普通人中也绝对称不上难看。尤其是他现在的样子，那种从无懈可击到被贬损、被折辱的脆弱感……克里昂实在是难以举出“恶心”的形容，实际上，他心里很不情愿地接受了安纳克里昂的说法——“性感的尤物”。  
  
丹莫刺尔注视着他的表情。  
  
“还是说，你感到愤怒的原因是因为我选择的对象是你的哥哥？”他说着伸出手，指尖试探性地抚摸过克里昂的头发。“或者说，不是你？”  
  
“别、别自作多情了。”克里昂咬牙切齿地挤出一句，然后侧过头去。  
  
“作为未来的皇帝，你不能够轻易地展示你的情感。”丹莫刺尔说，“但是你应该学会合理的移情，而不要总是迁怒——你的属下会因此摸不清你的动机，间接地收到影响作出错误的决定。那些暴君往往都是这么养成的。最起码，你应该学会信任我，因为我是要帮助你的人。”  
  
他握住克里昂的手，克里昂就感到一字一句落进了心里，将压抑着的什么东西松动了。  
  
“告诉我你想要什么。”他用一种舒缓的、近乎催眠的口吻说，“如果你不想被听见，你甚至不必说出来，只要让我知道……”  
  
克里昂不确定地注视着他。  
  
想要……  
  
拥抱。  
  
丹莫刺尔立刻读懂了他的心思，张开双臂把他揽入怀中。男人有着宽厚踏实的肩膀和胸膛，有力的心跳使人安心。克里昂的手抱住他腰，顺着隆起的臀部摸到冰凉的大腿根。男人的耻毛已经完全被体液湿透了，双臀之间的洞穴也湿润地张开，触感是一片淋漓温热。太子的手像是被烫到一样抖了一下。这是他以前只有在梦里才想过的荒唐场景。丹莫刺尔在他耳边轻轻吸气，于是他又大着胆子，粗鲁的将手指伸进去搅拌。  
  
你应该是我的。  
  
一个念头愈加清晰起来。是啊，我是银河帝国唯一的法定皇储，这一切都应该是我的。克里昂贪婪而狂热地捧起他的脸，这一会准确地吻在他的嘴唇上。这回丹莫刺尔一边顺从地回应，宽厚的手掌握住少年的后颈，像是安抚幼兽的皮毛。他一边握住他的性器抚摸着，就像太子青春期曾经央求他做过的一样。但是这次克里昂要索取更多。  
  
两根手指不断进出，分开又并拢，少年的身体有些单薄地覆盖在成熟而健美的肉体之上。男人的身体已经非常习惯与性爱了，单单是插进去就能感受到足以让脑袋里一片空白的巨大幸福感，如果一边接吻一边用力撞击那处温软的秘洞，那真是皇帝才配享受的极乐。克里昂不得不时常停下来调整呼吸，以延长享受的时间。全银河帝国的首相有着像男妓一样的洞。这个发现让克里昂抛开了对长辈身份的顾忌，更加肆无忌惮起来，甚至敢轻贱地拍打他浑圆饱满的臀部——他时常看见父亲在没有人注意的角落冷不丁地拍打他，指责他西装裤子绷得太紧了，而丹莫刺尔除了机械的低头致歉什么也不会做。  
  
“丹莫刺尔阁下，您不能这样。”男人的另一个床伴拉起他的手放在自己的胯下，冰冷而温和地发起抗议，“即便是法定的皇储，也是有可能变更的。况且谁说皇储就百分百一定会成为皇帝呢？”  
  
他并没有和克里昂商量，仿佛一眼就看出谁才是真正掌控局面的人。这个举动无意激怒了克里昂，引发年少王子的强烈敌意。他们对视了片刻，很快就意识到这并不只是普通的床上争执。作为备选的王储，他们一个能力出众，一个血统纯正，彼此都握有相当分量的筹码。如果谁能拥有丹莫刺尔的支持，谁就能在这场王位的角逐中获得全面胜利。  
  
“你是我的，对不对？”克里昂低下头亲吻男人的耳朵，性器深深埋进他的体内，“你一直站在我这边，告诉他。”  
  
安纳克里昂发出一声不屑地冷笑。丹莫刺尔何等聪明！在皇帝做出真正的决定之前，他绝对不会想要得罪任何一方——或者说，他自己也还拿不定注意，想要在各个继承人之间做出评估。  
  
男人愧疚地侧过头避开太子的视线，手上却开始揉搓另一个王子的阴茎，继而熟练地套弄起来。丹莫刺尔不会故意冷落床伴，他总能把所有人都照顾得妥帖舒服，这是他的职业操守。  
  
“你知道吗？我中学的时候他还悄悄来看过我呢，给我带了点心。我当时开心坏了。”安纳克里昂得意洋洋地说。当然后面半句是假的。他从小就听母亲说过太多关于首相的坏话，在他幼小的心灵中形成了专制和残酷的可怕印象，他当时被吓得不轻。  
  
那时候的安纳克里昂只是个瘦弱懵懂的平民少年，对自己的身世与身份一无所知。如今他已经出落得高大结实，昂扬的阴茎足以把丹莫刺尔的嘴唇整个填满。青年满足地看着男人张大嘴巴，喉头滚动着，被迫一点点吞入整根勃起的性器。他用手托着他的后脑，确保他吞到最深。  
  
丹莫刺尔越发局促不安了。一般来说，他是不太愿意同时服侍两个人的，尤其不愿意让他们任何一个人过早地看到自己在床上的样子。但是两个王子和他别的露水情人不一样，他无法拒绝他们索取宠爱与重视，就像是无法拒绝孩子撒娇的父母一样。他想要尽量避免给他们任何一个带来伤害，也不想让他们过早的反目成仇。丹莫刺尔应对恩腾王朝的皇室成员脑子总是要慢大半拍，等他终于反应过来的时候，两个小崽子已经自己从他身上找到了默契的节奏。  
  
全银河帝国的首相，身体大开的被按在床上，嘴巴和屁股里有节奏地被年轻男人的肉棒不断填满，性器拍打肉体湿润的声音啪啪作响。实在是太有失体面了，这简直连最便宜的男妓都不如。丹莫刺尔习惯于在床事上沉默的忍耐，他不会叫喊也不会挣扎，这就很容易助长施虐欲。而他的男孩们毫无分寸，把他当成发泄性欲的娃娃一样干——就这点来说，他们真不愧和父亲流着一样的血。

压迫他头的力度忽然减轻了，安纳克里昂松开手，终于将阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。  
  
“他发不出声音来，有点太可怜了。”他自语到。

丹莫刺尔舔了舔嘴唇，口水和前液顺着他的下巴流下来打湿了床单。他还是没有发出多余的声音。多少人想听他浪叫，听他呻吟，听他哭着求饶。银河啊，如果丹莫刺尔知道该怎么做，一定会好好满足他们。可他根本不具备这个功能，多少年了，他连如何好好的发笑都没能学会。可是总是有人感到不甘心。

安纳克里昂有一个绝妙的注意。  
  
他和弟弟交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。后者几乎立刻就明白了，他停下动作，像是对这个议题很感兴趣。他抱住了丹莫刺尔，使他骑在自己身上。青年在他后面，以一个修长的手指开始爱抚着已经吃进一根肉棒的的穴口边缘，试图挤进去。  
  
丹莫刺尔是最后明白过来的。他愣了好一会儿，才嘶哑地开口：“不行，你们不能这样。”伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“可以的，只要慢一点就行。”安纳克里昂耐心地劝诱到。他没有推开他们，也没有气得摔门而走，说明这事还有商讨的余地。“您想要做到绝对公平，您想要我们每一个人都满意，这是最好的方法。”他建议。

丹莫刺尔陷入了犹豫。“但是你们可以轮流来。”他的语气缓和了些，“我可以多陪你们一会儿。”

“可是丹莫刺尔阁下，”红发的青年低语着，“我也想干你的屁股。我等不及了，现在就要。”

克里昂搂过了首相的脖子与他接吻。安纳克里昂在后面握住他的腰，阴茎紧紧地贴着他弟弟，顺着手指撑出来的缝隙慢慢塞进去。这是能办到的，两个大男孩没有完全发育成熟，尺寸还不是那么夸张。况且只要他意念足够坚定、并且意愿对人类总体无害，丹莫刺尔便没有办法阻止他，或者暂时想不出什么理由阻止他。

窄小湿软的肉洞一点点吞下了第二根肉棒，被可怜地撑到了极致。感谢银河，他没有被损坏——不过也快了。丹莫刺尔从来没有经历过这种荒唐事，他的手紧紧握住床单，脸上一贯严肃冷淡的脸上透出一丝绝望。即便这样，他的手肘仍然稳稳地撑在克里昂的身体两侧，以免自己的体重压到他。

他身下的少年目不转睛地注视着他。克里昂从来没有见过丹莫刺尔露出这样脆弱又慌乱的表情。他的胸口发热，心脏砰砰直跳。一瞬间从中涌出一种尖锐又复杂的冲动，想要好好保护这个男人，又想要撕碎他、占有他。

“丹莫刺尔……”他低语着，抬头吻着他半张的嘴唇，一边揉捏他饱满的胸部，希望他能好过一些。

丹莫刺尔发出略微急促的喘息。在他身后，安纳克里昂一边沿着他的后背亲吻他，手上爱抚他的紧绷的大腿根部。

“真紧。”他亲吻着丹莫刺尔的耳朵，“我发誓，不论我们谁当了皇帝，您都能凭借这项本事免于被赶出川陀——据我统计，今天我见到的一大半人早就想这么做了。”

片刻过后，安纳克里昂深吸一口气，小心翼翼地开始动腰，一边讨好地帮他手淫。他不想弄伤丹莫刺尔，也不想惹上任何麻烦。然而除了最初象征性的阻止以外，年长的男人大张着双腿，像是一块巨石一样沉默而忍耐着，像是受难的圣徒一样默许着他们荒唐的行径。

大股透明的润滑液顺着他们结合的地方流下来，把他们三个的胯下都弄得很湿。抽插变得容易了一些，胆大的红发青年已经慢慢的得了乐趣，而少年仍然不敢轻举妄动。两根阴茎紧紧挤在窄小的甬道之中，哪怕是微小的动作都会带来灼热的快感。首相平时梳得一丝不苟的黑发散乱下来，发梢一下一下轻轻扫过克里昂的脸，令他感到心中一阵焦灼。他实在不想伤到这个他刚刚决定要保护的男人，可是也完全不想要输给他的半兄弟，只好捧着丹莫刺尔的脸如饥似渴地亲吻。

丹莫刺尔垂下眼睛看着苦闷的少年，目光中几乎可以说是含有一些温柔的成分。

“不要紧，克里昂。”他轻轻的，用只有他们两才能听见的声音说，“你可以试着动动。我想我可以承受得住。”

得到许可的王子终于大着胆子加入了掠夺之中。他抓住了首相结实的手臂，迫不及待地开始以一种与众不同的节奏一下一下向上顶弄。原本紧绷着的甬道已经变得高热而湿滑，已经逐渐适应的丹莫刺尔开始配合地挺起屁股摆动腰，娴熟地套弄、吞吐着折磨他的两根肉棒。那姿态简直性感至极，两个男孩都倒吸了一口冷气。

“丹莫刺尔阁下，您真是……您真是……”安纳克里昂磕磕巴巴了半天，也没找出来合理的词汇，最终他骂了一句克里昂听不懂的脏话，抓住丹莫刺尔的腰毫不留情地用力撞击着。

丹莫刺尔的嘴唇被充满嫉妒地轮流亲吻着，饱满的胸膛、结实的腰和大腿和浑圆的屁股都被胡乱地揉捏。两个王子都为他发了疯，像是发情的动物一样按住他拼命顶弄，直到嘶吼着将大股大股的精液争相射入，就像一起恶性竞争。已经弄不清楚是谁先开始的了，已经搞不清楚是谁在高潮。他们将丹莫刺尔紧紧困在身体中间，就像是挤压夹心饼干的甜馅儿。最后他们一齐瘫倒在床上，汗水、体液流做一处。年轻人的热情总是十分浓稠，大团大团的白浆从已经无法完全合拢的洞口中吐出来，将三个人的胯间糊得湿黏一片。

首相是第一个爬起来的。他活动了一下四肢，简单地用纸巾清理了一下自己便毫不费力地下床。天晓得他如何拥有如此旺盛的精力——或许正是因为有这样可怕的体力和精力，他才能胜任银河帝国的首相。

相比之下，克里昂几乎已经筋疲力尽，昏昏欲睡。安纳克里昂虽然也无法动弹，但仍然充满留恋地伸出手，尽力触碰首相赤裸的大腿——没有清理彻底的精液正慢慢流出来，在上面流下一道可口的湿痕。丹莫刺尔握住他的手拿开。随后俯下身，在他们两个的脸上各自出声的亲了一下。

“下次不准这样了。”他对他们说。

“尤其是你。”他指安纳克里昂，语气加重。

黑色厚重的长袍将重新将他整个人都遮的严严实实，丹莫刺尔又成为了那个不苟言笑的银河帝国首相。他没有太多的流连，很快离开了房间。  


  
首相当天很晚才回到办公室。他错过了好几个重要的会议和仪式，需要想办法解释原因。此外，还有一大堆谈下来的项目需要审批和跟进。

“我等你很久了。”一个声音在黑暗中响起。坐在首相办公桌前的，正是银河帝国的皇帝。丹莫刺尔无声地叹了口气，跪在他面前行礼。

“陛下。”他亲吻了皇帝的戒指，皇帝把他拉起来亲吻。首相顺从地张开嘴唇回应。他的口腔里有薄荷漱口水清淡的味道，像是刚刚好好清洗过。

“又去和谁幽会去了？不知检点的家伙。”皇帝讽刺道。

“我去见您的王子了，陛下。”丹莫刺尔如实回答。

“哪一个？”皇帝漫不经心地问着，“是克里昂？还是那个红发小子安纳？他们谁让我的首相高潮得厉害，我就立谁为太子如何？”

他搂抱住首相的腰，手自然地深入裤子里，两根手指探入永远湿软温热的肉穴中撑开、搅拌。丹莫刺尔闭上了眼睛。

“嗯——我猜是两个一起。”皇帝揶揄到，但并没有怎么生气。

首相一向冷淡的嘴唇动了动。“是的，陛下。”他回答。

他又说，“他们只有一起上才能让我高潮，陛下您一个人就够了。”

皇帝哈哈大笑起来。“你总是知道最和我心意的回答，丹莫刺尔。”他说着，将首相抱上了他的办公桌。

——END——


End file.
